demmy_koopafandomcom-20200215-history
Iggy Koopa - insane! Larry Koopa - pure hart! - Part 1
LARRIE KOOPA: I HAVE THE LIGGY Prognosticus!!! Larry Koopa was holding the Liggy Prognosticus, high and high. Iggy Koopa was angry. Iggy Koopa: GIVE THE LIGGY Prognosticus to me!!! Larry Koopa: NEVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iggy Koopa: COUNT BLEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Larry Koopa: What? You'd think Tippi could steal the Liggy Prognosticus from me!? Iggy Koopa: COUNT BLEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Larry Koopa: All you good folks, Iggy Koopa has gone insane! Iggy Koopa: COUNT BLEK, DO YOU HAVE THE ARK Prognosticus? COUNT BLEK: I HAVE THE Ark Prognosticus, said the Cont Blek. BOOK! Larry Koopa: stupid. Iggy Koopa: YOU CALL COUNT BLEK STUPID!? Larry Koopa: Yes, dumb. Iggy Koopa: THE ARK Prognosticus, DO YOUR EVIL MAGIC!!! Larry Koopa: THE LIGGY Prognosticus, DO YOUR GOOD MAGIC! Iggy Koopa: DIE, SAID THE CONT BLEK. Larry Koopa: AAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH! (Iggy Koopa turned insanely evil and Larry Koopa turned into an angel.) Iggy Koopa: DESTROY ALL WORLDS, SAID COUNT BLEK. Iggy Koopa: VOID. at home... Larry Koopa: chatting. Lemmy Koopa: chatting. Luiga Koopa: GUYS! Wendy Koopa HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!! Ludwig von Koopa: LUGWID MIA! Roy Koopa: TO KIDNAP. THE LUGVIDS. ROY KOOPA: IF YOU'RE THE LAST ONE IN, LOCK THE DAMN GATES! Larry Koopa: roy! you kidnapped wendie o koopa! ROY KOOPA: WHAT!? Iggy Koopa: Your princess has been taken...by Cont Bleck! Roy Koopa: Why is everything sane now? Iggy Koopa is shown up close. Iggy Koopa: By me...COUNT BLECK! The chosen executor of the Ark Prognosticus...is COUNT BLEK! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension...is also CONT BLECK! Roy Koopa: I'll tell you who doesn't even make a bit of sense... CONT BLEK! Enough! Release Wendie O Koopa, right now! I'm on a schedule over here! Iggy Koopa: Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies... She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck! Morton Koopa: Destroy all WORLDS?! Larry Koopa attempts to attack him with the liggy prognosticus, but to no avail, due to a protective barrier guarding Count Bleck/Iggy Koopa. Iggy Koopa then uses his magic to put Larry Koopa in a dark aura, then he falls over LARRIE KOOPA!!!!!!! Iggy Koopa puts his hand over his chin Iggy Koopa: This man deserves ridicule... Weaklings cannot face Cont Bleck! Roy Koopa: Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess...OR ELSE! Roy's troops gather a bit Iggy Koopa: Bleh heh heh heh... Your princess shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck. In fact, Roy Koopa...Count Bleck will take you, too! Bowser has a scared look on his face, then Bleck raises his wand and makes it float in the air, spreading out both of his arms! Iggy Koopa: BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Using his magic, cont Bleck creates a big dark portal that sucks everyone in the castle into it, except for Larry Koopa, who is still unconscious, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa. Iggy Koopa: BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Count Bleck's preparations are now in order! All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy... Bleh heh heh heh heh... BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Larrie Koopa's pure heart